wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Łupieżca
Łupieżca (ang. Ravener) ''- ''Tyranicus Ophidius Subterra,' podtyp tyranidzkiego Wojownika. ''To jednostka uderzeniowa znana w Imperium pod nazwą '''Wąż lub Pełzający Przecinak. Niezbyt często spotykany, pełni podobną rolę do Genokradów . Budowa thumb|266px|Pełzający Przecinak. To mierzący około 5 metrów i ważący niespełna tonę przykład niezwykłej mieszanki DNA istot z różnych światów. Mieszanki, bowiem posiada on charakterystyczną cechę - nie porusza się na żadnych kończynach, lecz na długim ogonie będącym pośrednią formą między ciałem węża a robaka. Xenos ten posiada on typowy, tyranidzki, chitynowy pancerz, który jednak nie okala jego potężnie umięśnionego i zakończonego zabójczymi szpikulcami ogona. Został osadzony na klatce piersiowej. Co dziwniejsze najbardziej uzbrojona jest jego głowa. Jeśli jednak weźmiemy pod uwagę fakt, że na bliskich dystansach, na jakich działa ten organizm łatwo odstrzeliwuje się głowy to można tylko podziwiać zdolności adaptacyjne tych stworzeń. Pełzający Przecinak posiada wiele zmysłów które służą do poszukiwania ofiar, zwłaszcza w trakcie kopania tuneli. Potrafią wyczuć najdrobniejsze drgania, wytwarzane przez idącego człowieka nawet z odległości kilometrów. Widzi również w szerokim spektrum światła, potrafi nawet podążać falami wytwarzanymi przez transmisje voxu i radia! Cały organizm został również zaprojektowany przez Umysł Roju z myślą o przekopywaniu się przez wszelkiego rodzaju podłoże. Na mocno zurbanizowanych światach zauważono, że beton a nawet metale nie stawiają mu oporu. To kolejny powód jego nieużywania kończyn i wzmocnionego egzoszkieletu na głowie. Utwardza swoje dzieła przy pomocy specjalnie wydzielanego śluzu, który stygnie w kontakcie z powietrzem tworząc szklisty i wytrzymały materiał wyściełający całą powierzchnię korytarza. Ta śliczna bestia jest najczęściej uzbrojona w Koso-szpony lub Rozrywające Pazury, choć widywano osobniki działające na dystans przy użyciu specjalnych biomorfów - Plujca, Pochłaniacza czy Kolcopięści. Gatunki Istnieje wiele gatunków Łupieżcy w zależności od kombinacji biomodyfikacji i biobroni. Inną odmianą tej jednostki jest tzw. Łupieżca Alfa. Znacznie większy i wredniejszy Tyranid, mogący nosić więcej biomodyfikacji i dzięki lepszej synapsie może przewodzić oddziałom Tyranidów. Łupieżcy mają nawet swoistą matkę, to jedno z najbardziej niebezpiecznych stworzeń z jakimi musiała zetrzeć się ludzkość. Trygon, bo o nim mowa to prawdziwy koszmar, Łupieżca jest przy nim niewinnym insektem. Prawdopodobnie Łupieżca jest spokrewniony ze słynnym i przerażającym Czerwonym Terrorem, który dokonał krwawej masakry na górniczej planecie Devlan. Taktyka Walki thumb|274px|Przybycie na obiad Ze względu na sposób polowania żołnierze panicznie boją się Łupieżcy. Odnotowywano wiele przypadków, w których ten Tyranid podkopywał wszystkie umocnienia i nagle wyskakiwał spod ziemi na nic niespodziewające się ofiary, zabijając je i wciągając jedną do tunelu. Często tnie swoją zwierzynę na kawałki imponującymi Koso-szponami, zasłużył sobie więc na miano Pełzającego Przecinaka. Najgorsze jest to, że jeżeli podłożem jest zwykły grunt to nawet bardzo wrażliwe sensory nie wyczuwają rycia tuneli, pod ziemią sprawnie omijają również miny zbliżeniowe, często żadnej nie uruchamiając. Korytarz pozwala również innym, mniejszym stworkom bezpiecznie przebyć strefę ognia i eksplozji, po czym przystępować do posiłku. Może on tworzyć niewzmacniane tunele-zasadzki, które zawalą się pod naciskiem nieostrożnej, potencjalnej biomasy. Już patrząc na samą budowę ciała można dojść do wniosku, że służą one rojowi do szybkich napaści i zasadzek, aniżeli frontalnych ataków, są zresztą najszybszym naziemnym Tyranidem. Dlatego, że często przekopują glebę zanim ktokolwiek zauważy ich obecność na powierzchni, podczas obrony dowódcy najczęściej każą podłożyć materiały wybuchowe na różnych głębokościach, które są detonowane na wyczucie. Prowizorka nie zawsze pomaga, zwłaszcza że ich tunele są umacniane, mimo to często okazuje się być jedynym wyjściem by nie dopuścić innych Tyranidów do zdobycia obiadu. Źródła Kodeks: Tyranidzi 4 edycja Codex Tyranids 5th edition Deathwatch - Mark of the Xenos Kategoria:Tyranidzi Kategoria:Jednostki Tyranidów